


She was Peace Itself

by AwakeAt2AM



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Slight shippiness but not too much, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAt2AM/pseuds/AwakeAt2AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vyrisse looked up towards Emmeryn, high on the small platform she would have to descend in some way or other, the pinkette noticed a familiar expression on the Exalt’s face. It was a comforting look, peaceful, almost relaxed around the edges, but aware of everything. Vyrisse had seen Emmeryn wear that look before. She remembered it with an accuracy that sent shivers down her spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was Peace Itself

For the first time since she’d awoken in a field in southern Ylisse, the pinkette drew a complete blank. An army of Risen archers blocked their path to Gangrel - their path to save Emmeryn. Vyrisse’s head was spinning. This couldn’t be happening. She’d promised Chrom she’d find a way to save his sister. She’d stayed up three days straight trying to formulate the best plan to do so because by the Gods, Vyrisse was going to do everything she could. She wasn’t the “Star Tactician of the Shepherds” for nothing.

There had been hiccups along the march; what with Stahl losing his footing in the sand and nearly knocking out the ground beneath Kellam who would’ve sunk like a stone, and not to mention Lissa not appreciating that though she was now a War Cleric and could use axes didn’t mean that she should carry one less healing staff on this particular mission. That was alright, though. Every march had hiccups, no matter how meticulously Vyrisse had planned and how thoroughly Frederick had scouted ahead.

But this, oh, this was no hiccup. The ashen faces and glowing red eyes of the Risen assured the pinkette of that. She racked her brain for any possible solution to this scenario but it was all too much. Their comrades that could do well against archers were too far behind. The ones especially vulnerable, Sumia and Cordeila, were all too close to those damned bows and arrows. What they needed the most was what they didn’t have. Time. All too soon there were unfair bargains thrown out and Chrom had turned to Vyrisse with the same shock, anger, and fear the pinkette had seen on his face when they’d first heard the news of Emmeryn’s capture. Though she could barely process the words he’d said, she knew all too well what he was asking. She was asking herself the same question.

What do we do now?

The answer had hit Vyrisse clean in the face. Retreat was the only option. It was the ONLY option. There was no way, tactically speaking, that this small portion of the army stood a chance against archers that most likely were at least double their numbers. It didn’t matter how peerless of a shot Sumia was with a javelin, how good Ricken had suddenly got at using magic, or the sudden addition of Libra to the Shepherds. There was no way they could save Emmeryn. Not without a significant loss of life and no guarantee that even THAT would save the Exalt’s life.

Vyrisse had never lost anyone to the heat of battle before, much less any of the people she was intending to protect. For the first time in a long while Vyrisse felt genuine fear in her veins. “No! There has to be a way! We can’t- we can’t give up!”

When Vyrisse looked up towards Emmeryn, high on the small platform she would have to descend in some way or other, the pinkette noticed a familiar expression on the Exalt’s face. It was a comforting look, peaceful, almost relaxed around the edges, but aware of everything. Vyrisse had seen Emmeryn wear that look before. She remembered it with an accuracy that sent shivers down her spine.

It was a cool evening in Ylisstol, not too long ago in the pinkette’s mind. The orange hues painted the castle walls and caressed the leaves within them. Though Vyrisse had seen the sight several times before it was only then she was able to truly admire it. Her head had always been so busy while the Shepherds were on the move. For once, the pinkette’s mind was at some form of peace.

Chrom was in the courtyard not too far away, trying to squeeze in a last-minute sparring session with Vaike. Vyrisse had a shiny piece of gold that said one of them had made a wager of sorts, most likely Vaike but Chrom had his moments of pride too. It gave them both the much needed practice that would do them well on the battlefield, so Vyrisse wasn’t about to tell them not to wear themselves out too much like they always did. Not this time, at least. When Vaike winked at her she rolled her eyes. That man’s confidence was boundless, especially when he had an audience. When Chrom practically flattened Vaike and turned to give the pinkette a winning smirk Vyrisse’s mind was suddenly full of rushing thoughts again.

Many of the female Shepherds were fond of Chrom and his infinite charisma (save for Miriel, whom only books could amuse and delight). Vyrisse wasn’t sure where she stood with Chrom or even if she could properly gauge what she was feeling but she knew there was something. She smiled back, offering a small wave. Whatever was to happen, the pinkette figured it best to wait it out. Although she did think it might be a little bit foolish to think she had any sort of romantic standing with the Prince of Ylisse. The pinkette wondered if the fact she was within the castle walls counted for something, and then why she was thinking about it at all. After all, there were more important things to think about. She ran a hand through her short hair once the prince had turned away. Damn you Chrom, she thought, for confusing me this way.

“It is a fine evening, isn’t it, Vyrisse?” Vyrisse was startled back into reality, making a small noise of surprise. The pinkette hadn’t heard the Exalt approach. Emmeryn looked like an angel then; white, green, and gold robes fanning out around her, her beautiful blond hair and headdress that looked fittingly like a halo. She looked incredibly peaceful for someone who just caught a stranger eyeing her brother.

Vyrisse was quick to regain her composure, although she couldn’t say the nervous feeling was completely gone. “Y-Yes, it is, milady.”

Emmeryn’s expression was soft before but it was softer now, taking on a warm quality in the evening sun. “My apologies, I did not mean to startle you. I hoped we could speak, if I’m not interrupting something important.”

It was no wonder the people loved her so much, thought Vyrisse, Emmeryn was beautiful and kind. Vyrisse felt a bit of heat rise to her cheeks. “You’re not, milady. What did you wish to talk about?”

“Both Chrom and Frederick have told me so much about you these past few days.” Emmeryn said. “They’ve even told me of times you rushed in to save our ranks, especially my brother.” The Exalt’s smile tipped downward as she spoke, glancing towards Chrom and Vaike.

“He’s the heart of the Shepherds. We can’t bear to lose him.” Vyrisse replied a little too quickly. Quick enough that the pinkette hadn’t even processed that Frederick wasn’t trying to convince anyone that she was a threat anymore. “Though he’s too rash for his own good, he keeps everyone together.”

The Exalt let out a contented sigh. “Frederick said nearly the same thing when you all first arrived. Although he was saying it more or less out of annoyance.”

Vyrisse smiled, lacing her hands together. “Forgive me for saying, milady, but I can’t blame him for being annoyed with Chrom.”

“I do not, Vyrisse. I know my brother.” Emmeryn said, bowing her head slightly. “I am just thankful that you’ve been there to protect him. I can only ask so much of Frederick; he already does so much for the Shepherds and… for me.” She had spoken softly, as if it were an intimate thing she was saying. Vyrisse suspected that perhaps Frederick didn’t just protect Chrom and Lissa out of duty. “I’m grateful that you care about my brother enough to watch over him as well. Perhaps it is selfish, but I ask you to keep watching over him.”

It took a moment for Vyrisse to remember to speak. She was beautiful, kind, honest, and loving; like peace itself. Vyrisse had started to love the Exalt like her people did. “I’m honored you would entrust me with such a task. I’ll do my best to keep him safe.”

“Thank you, Vyrisse. This means more to me than you will ever know.”

Sand whipped at Vyrisse’s face as she watched Emmeryn fall. She watched Chrom try to reach her in time, but it was far too late to save her. The only option was to make good on her promise and keep Chrom from getting himself killed. The pinkette grabbed hold of the prince just as Basilio called for a retreat. Maybe Chrom hated her for this, the Gods knew she hated herself for it, but she would have to deal with that later. At that moment in time all they could do was run.

**Author's Note:**

> For all those wondering why I didn't go with the default name of "Robin" in this work it was that I built Vyrisse in my head a bit differently than the typical characterization of Robin, though it may not show too much here (or maybe it does and I just don't know it). I always pictured Vyrisse acting at least a little differently than Robin (whom I tend to picture as being more cold and calculating and compartmentalizing). Otherwise I would've just gone with using "Robin" as the name here. Anyway, I'll be posting more about Vyrisse in the future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
